panefandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Smart
Basic Info Appearance *Height: 6'0 *Weight: 220 lb *Race: White *Hair color: Black *Eyes: Brown Justin is tall and somewhat muscular. He has short, black hair and likes wearing sleeveless white shirts and jeans. He's got very tan skin, though he is Caucasian. He tends to walk upright with very good posture, often on purpose, because he likes having people at least think he's confident. Aside from being big, nothing about him really stands out, physically. He tries to look normal and for the most part, he succeeds. Personality He's not that smart, but he's pretty determined when it comes to getting his things taken care of. He moved out of his parents' house at the age of seventeen, after he got a job in construction, which paid well enough to live alone in the big city, but also had very long hours, and it was pretty dangerous and tough work. Still, he thinks it's very important to be confident and independent, so even though he is on good terms with his parents, he'd never consider living with them again. Justin gets angry fairly easily, and will sometimes resort to violence to solve these problems. Though he has fairly powerful pokemon, using his own two fists in a fight is not unheard of. More likely than fighting, though, Justin will probably shout insults, threats or other taunts. If he has the upperhand, mentally, he might just talk down to that person or roll his eyes and shrug it off. Really, he only uses violence when he feels insufficient mentally. Biography Childhood and Early Life His parents always taught him to take care of himself. They weren't very hands on, but they both worked a lot. Justin didn't do very well in school, but he never really thought that was important. It was just something you had to do, but only the losers really cared too much. Justin cared more about hanging out with his buds away from home. Before he graduated, he got a job in construction, and eventually dropped out altogether to take on more hours. His parents were disappointed, but they supported him nonetheless. The construction business allowed him to utilize pokemon during the job, as it helped things become more efficient and even safe. Even low leveled pokemon often had potential to be stronger than humans. Neither Justin nor his parents, however, had access to pokemon. His girlfriend Tina, however, had a fair amount of pokemon and so she gave Justin two of them, Tyrogue and Bonsly, who would be very useful at his job. While he was on break a few weeks into the job, he found a bug pokemon rustling in the bushes nearby. It was a Nincada, and one of his work buddies asked if he wanted it. Justin said yes and his buddies gave him a pokeball. The Nincada turned out to be pretty low leveled and he was able to capture it without any trouble. Justin's relationship with his pokemon had consistently been that of an owner and his tools. He never got to know his pokemon outside of work. Under Hill When Justin got a week's paid vacation, Tina, a pokemon trainer, insisted that he go on an adventure with his three pokemon to get to know them. While he had intended of meeting a group outside of Barley, he confused locations and met up with Pan Gibbs as well as two others and decided to join up with them as they traveled to the underground town of Under Hill and then continued to search for fossils and other treasures. Justin realized when all of the other members of the group were so buddy buddy with their pokemon that he was doing it wrong. He tried to get to know Tyrogue, Bonsly and Nincada a little bit more, and they even surprised him in a fight against a group of wild zubat. They teamed up to fight them without (or in spite of) Justin's help. Not only did this give Justin a chance to see what they were capable of, but he finally got to know them a little bit. He and Tyrogue quickly became close. Though there was some strife between Justin and Pan, it worked itself out as they wandered upon a shrine to the legendary pokemon, Groudon. There were treasures all over the place and Justin discretely stole a gold nugget. The two then found a group of construction workers digging into the shrine. Justin took the lead to question them, but the leader resorted to attacking the two with a mechanical warrior thing. Justin and Pan teamed up and destroyed the machine. Though Justin and Pan did not know at the time, the man who attacked was part of the criminal organization known as Team Deception. Team Deception Not long after he came home, Justin sold his gold nugget and quit his job. It was too easy to make free money criminally, so he decided to become a professional. After successfully burglaring a few houses, Tina asked about how he was making money. He was truthful and she broke up with him on the spot. A few days later, he was found and arrested by police while breaking into another house. He was not charged, however, as a man posing as his lawyer pulled a few strings with the prosecutor. This man was a member of Team Deception and was tracking Justin after his run-in with them outside of Under Hill. The man offered Justin both a job and a shadow pokemon, Pinsir. He accepted both and Unit #101 was formed. Operation Wounded Snake Shortly after, he was introduced to his partner, Nate Guzman, another Petropolis local who grew up less than spoiled. Nate, however, was small, loud and fairly obnoxious. The two did not get along (despite Nate's efforts). Their first job was to capture a wild seviper (without a pokeball) and bring it back to Petropolis for the erection of a zoo. They ran into Taggarty Lee and Malcolm Smith after capturing the seviper, both of whom agreed to help them get back to Petropolis. On their way, however, another unit of Team Deception intercepted them, posing as Pokemon Rangers, in an attempt to sabotage the new members as there are supposed to be only 100 units of Team Deception and they were concerned that they would be kicked out. In the end, they were defeated, but Tag figured out that Justin and Nate were being less than truthful all the while and initiated a battle with Justin, which Justin won thanks to his newly evolved Hitmontop. Sons of Lenolia A day later, Justin met up with his friend's daughter, Jill, who was around his age, at a pokemon battle contest. Turned out that Tag was also in this contest and the two were forced to fight again. It was here that Justin's relatively new Pinsir refused Justin's orders and continued attacking Tag's nidorino after it was out of combat. Justin acted quickly and knocked his own pokemon out with Hitmontop. He still won the battle and afterwards traveled to the nearby pokemon center with Jill and three of her friends. Tag was there, too, and had just healed his pokemon. Just as Justin's pokemon were healed, however, a group of eco-terrorists attacked and held the pokemon center hostage. Tag acted quickly and incapacitated two of the attackers, though was hit hard by a breloom's Mach Punch. Justin took the lead after that and led the rest of the group along with Tag's pokemon to victory. Loch Ranch Justin and Jill spent the night together. While Justin was still looking for someone to fill the void left by Tina when she broke up with him, Jill was not interested in a commitment. Disappointed, he dismissed her to go to his next Team Deception mission somewhere in Arasam. On his way, Hitmontop and Pinsir were poisoned by a stunky and so he moved quickly to the closest safe place he could find, Loch Ranch. There, he met up with Pan Gibbs once again as well as her friend Douken Sota. In exchange for healing Pinsir and Hitmontop, he agreed to stick around and help out with some ranchlike chores. The end of the day brought about a kiss between Justin and Pan, as well as a potential romance. Before they could think too much on it, the ranch was invaded by a criminal cult, known as the Darkrai's Disciples . They fought off the invaders, who seemed to be searching for a spiritomb egg. The next day began with Justin saying goodbye to Pan and Douken as they were headed towards Petropolis and he towards Arasam to meet up with his partner, Nate, to do some grown man crime. Mt Carello Justin and Nate went to Mt. Carello and found a secret cave therein where they were to meet up with five men and trade an unknown package for 100,000 dollars. After the trade, the men got confrontational and stole back the money. During their retreat, Nate, barely conscious, left behind Da Bomb, his Numel. In the cave, they met up with Tag again, as well as Raven Amaranth, who had met Tag previously. Tag and Raven agreed to help out Nate to get back Da Bomb. Raven warned Justin that he best not lie to her. He did, about his job specifically. It came out later, though, when Nate got angry. They fought a Tyranitar and Tag caught a Snorunt. Justin's Bonsly evolved into a Sudowoodo. Then they all met up and fought the bad guys who stole Da Bomb. Justin chased after the boss man who stole the money, but let him go after deciding to turn back and help his friends fight the others. Raven got severely injured in the course of the battle, but Justin, Nate and Tag made sure she got to a hospital. Lenoilia and Burro Afterwards, they are sent to Lenoilia. Supposedly, a VIP from Team Deception was coming in the following day, and they were to scout the city for potential threats, as well as act as bodyguards once he arrived. They had to land a little outside of the city due to a coming storm from Petropolis. At a nearby pond, Justin caught an Octillery. Nate caught an Eevee (Whip) and evolved his Krabby into Kingler (Pinch). Then, they entered the town only to realize it had been overrun by a biker gang led by a man named Burro. Moreover, Pan and Douken were forced to stay in Lenoilia due to the storm. They teamed up and decided to try to figure out how to get rid of the bikers. During their walk through the city, they were attacked by zorua, who made them hallucinate something fierce. After the hallucination, they battled, resulting in Nincada's evolution into Ninjask, which happened to be shiny. Her skin seemed to come back to life as well, and so Justin caught Shedinja as well. The group then learned that Burro's power came from a supposedly unbeatable pokemon. That night, Justin and Nate went to talk to Burro. He informed them that he was going to have his monster fight Pan and Douken. Justin convinced him to only take Douken, though both of them were captured for the night. Justin rallied the people of Lenoilia that night and when the VIP (Dr. Mondo) arrived the next morning, they led him into a trap and tried to force him to tell them how to defeat the monster, because it was his creation. In the end, Justin was able to tell Douken how to defeat the monster, and Burro's bikers destroyed themselves from within by fighting. Though their future with Team Deception was entirely up to Mondo afterwards, he seemed to not hold it against them too much. They were given another job almost immediately after, which cut short Justin's time with Pan. At that point, he began to wonder if it could ever work out with her. Gigarte Circus Justin and Nate are assigned security detail in a circus at Gigarte, but Nate has Ninja, his Sneasel, teach Sudowoodo its signature move, Ice Punch. Once they arrive, Justin finds a Move Tutor and teaches Hitmontop Earthquake. Then, they encounter Tag, who is looking for Raven, as well as the same Seviper from Operation Wounded Snake. While they are initially guarding the stage area for new on the scene musician, Seican Serroc, they decide to protect the Seviper from Tag freeing it. Thankfully, Justin is able to talk Tag down without resorting to violence, though Tag does make him promise to eventually free the Seviper. Starfall Field Justin goes to PokeCon without Nate in an attempt to find Pan, in a somewhat desperate attempt to flesh out his feelings for her. He finds her (and Douken of course) and they discuss their relationship. After a surprisingly quick and simple conversation, they agree to date. Needless to say, their time is interrupted by falling meteors. They go to the underground of Starfall Field. Tag was there as well, but they split up in order to find all three Regis. Once done, Regigigas was summoned to save the day. Before Gigas made his triumphant rescue, Justin and Pan had given up hope of living on and had sex in a tent during the commotion. But then the world was saved. Awkward... Darkrai Encounter Justin and Nate are sent on their next mission, again in Gigarte. A high ranking officer had been afflicted with some sort of nightmare, and could not wake up. After receiving a promotion to Unit 90, they were sent to assist Unit 28 in protecting Officer Helms. Unit 28 was led by Omar and consisted of him, Miriam and Ace, at whose house Helms was kept. While Justin and Nate were out on errands, they met Tag, who was still searching for Raven (he went to Gigarte after Starfall Field) and they decided to help him search. They received a call from Omar and rushed back to Ace's house only to find that everyone else had fallen asleep too. Then, they fell asleep. They awoke in Helms' nightmare, an urban warfare environment. Justin and Nate found that their shadow pokemon were no longer shadowed, and were entirely lucid. Pinsir also turned out to be Shiny and tried very hard to gain Justin's affection. Though they found Helms, he was shot in the head, ending the dream. Then, they were in Ace's, a haunted house with many ghost pokemon the group had to fight. Ace was pulled through a wall by a ghost and met his murderous father, who decapitated him, ending the dream. Then, it was a dream by the lake, which the group thought to be Miriam's. Tag disappeared and relived his trial and subsequent suicide attempt, but he was rescued by Justin after swimming across the lake. During the swim, many water pokemon attempted to stop the group, and they killed Miriam. The dream then ended. Omar's dream was next, an apocalyptic event. He found the first casualtyless end to his dream by focusing and taking control of the nightmare, almost confronting Darkrai in the process. Nate's dream was next, and they were being hunted by Team Deception. Omar was sniped in the back of the head, but Nate, Justin and Tag managed to kill all the attackers, particularly with the help of Ninjask and Zuki (Tag's relatively new Poochyena). Justin's dream was next, and it took place in the last house he burgled before joining Team Deception. He succumbed to an intense anger and fear, attacking Tag and Nate. Hitmontop refused to join the fray, and so Tag beat Justin. While Justin tried to attack Tag barehanded, Hitmontop stopped him, ending the dream. The three were then confronted by Darkrai, who told them they must offer freedom to their pokemon. Then, he released them from the nightmare. All of Justin's and Nate's pokemon decided to stay, but Zuki left Tag. Justin and Nate then decided to find a way to get out of Team Deception, and decided that bringing it down was the only way to do so. Tag offers to aid them. Pokemon Team Hitmontop Hitmontop is Justin's favorite pokemon. Like Bonsly, he was given to Justin by his ex-girlfriend, Tina, but he doesn't hold that against him. He started out as a tyrogue, but evolved after a battle with a seviper. From the start, Tyrogue was Justin's main fighter. Bonsly and Nincada both had shallow movepools and Tyrogue's evolution solidified him as the central figure on Justin's team. The pokemon has always wanted Justin's attention and love, but gave up on that not soon after meeting him, as he was mostly used for helping Justin work. During their trip to the underground, however, they got to know each other a little bit and developed a sort of friendship. After evolving, Hitmontop's power and skill allows him to fight effectively without Justin's help. During a hostile takeover of a Pokemon Center in Petropolis, Hitmontop got into a one on one duel with an opposing Breloom. It was epic. He got poisoned during a fight against a stunky on the way to Arasam, so Justin had to speed over to Loch Ranch to get him healed. While there, it became clear that while Pinsir did not respect Justin, he did respect Hitmontop and saw him as the Alpha. Hitmontop assumed the position of the leader of Justin's pokemon. During Darkrai's series of nightmares, specifically Justin's wherein he was the villain, Hitmontop refused to follow his trainer in attacking Tag. After Justin lost and tried to kill Tag with his bare hands (kicking Zuki, Tag's Poochyena, out of the way as he did so) Hitmontop sprung into action and punched Justin, knocking him back into lucidity. Hitmontop was then recognized by Darkrai as a standout pokemon, who cares for and trusts his trainer, yet does not follow blindly. Sudowoodo Formerly Justin's least favorite pokemon, Bonsly is lazy and honestly kind of boring. He has a difficult time battling effectively, due to his shallow movepool, relatively low level (he's less than half the level of Hitmontop) and, of course, his apathy towards most things. Unlike Hitmontop and Nincada, Bonsly didn't seem too interested in meeting Justin or viewing the world outside his pokeball. He enjoyed getting away from just helping Justin at work, but he preferred that to battling. Luckily for him, the two don't interract much. While at Loch Ranch, Justin took the time to get to know Bonsly a little. While this didn't originally bring about any new revelations, Bonsly eventually made himself quite useful when Hitmontop was away trying to protect Pan from a stampede of tauros by protecting Justin against a single bloodlusted tauros. He evolved into Sudowoodo after learning the move, Mimic. It, specifically, mimicked Raven's Shinx's evolution into Luxio. It immediately learned how to fist bump Justin. Ninjask Nincada was, without question, the weakest link on Justin's team. He never, however, intended on getting rid of her. He'll never say it out loud, but he finds her awkwardly adorable. When he let her out in the compay of Pan and allowed her to do whatever she wanted, she immediately began crawling all over the ground and oddly sniffing everything in sight.She also helped him try to dig stuff up in the underground, though she was less successful in that. In any case, she is Justin's second favorite pokemon, next to Hitmontop. She won her first real battle at Loch Ranch against a territorial nuzleaf by being evasive and aggressively using Bug Bite. Justin was so proud. After a battle with a group of zorua, she burst from her grey skin and showed her beautiful shiny golden skin. Incredibly fast and with much sharper claws, her love of physical contact with Justin became much more dangerous. Still adorable, however. During Nate's nightmare, Ninjask ruthlessly killed a dream-sniper by cutting his throat. She did so to help Justin, but didn't realize the act she commited. Justin did, though, and felt miserable for it. She was reluctant but, unlike Hitmontop, she did decide to fight against Tag, and was defeated. Pinsir So remember how Bonsly was Justin's "former" least favorite? That's because Pinsir took over. He was given to Justin by a nameless admin of Team Deception upon joining. Pinsir is special in that he is a shadow pokemon, which means a few things. For starters, he only has access to two attacks. Shadow Rush is a medium powered attack which is super effective on everything. Shadow Shed allows him to get rid of barriers on the field. While this seemed appealing at first, the downsides quickly became apparent. Pinsir is his own pokemon, basically. While he helps Justin fight, he does not like taking orders and nearly killed Tag's nidorino during their battle in Happy Happy Department Store. Justin hates Pinsir for a few reasons, his insubordinance being the least of which. Pinsir symbolizes Justin's affiliation with Team Deception. He's not proud of his decision to join, especially because it is the reason Tina left. But as long as the money is as good as it is, there doesn't seem to be an end in sight. During Ace's nightmare, Justin summoned Pinsir with the knowledge that his Shadow form would allow him to kill more relentlessly than a saner pokemon. Like Nate's Teddiursa, however, Pinsir showed signs of lucidity. More noticably, however, he showed signs of purple. He was purple. The Dream World had relieved the pokemon of their shadowy burden and also showed that Pinsir's shadow form was inhibiting his own pigmentation alteration. Though he hesitated (for once), he agreed to kill the dream soldiers in an attempt to prove his worth to Justin. Once the nightmare ended, Darkrai allowed the shadowed form to stay off of Pinsir. In the real world, he remained purple and had a new ability, Moxie. This marked the beginning of a new relationship between Pinsir and Justin. Octillery Justin accidentally angered Octillery when he tried helping a Remoraid out of water back into the nearby pond. Apparently, Octillery believed it was he who brought the fish out of its home and used Rock Blast on Justin. It immediately took out little Nincada. He sent out Sudowoodo, but he was defeated too. Finally, Hitmontop did the trick, and Octillery joined his team. Octillery is far from Justin's favorite pokemon, but he has made himself extremely useful on several occasions. As one of Justin's more powerful pokemon (second only behind the dreaded Hitmontop), he and his versatile attacks have made him a staple in Justin's battle strategy. Shedinja When Nincada evolved magnificently, her shedded skin returned to life. Justin had a single remaining pokeball, and was looking at a weakened Zorua, whom he really wanted to capture. His decision to capture Shedinja instead was significant, because he wanted so desperately to experience Zorua's hallucinations again, but felt a connection to Shedinja already. Like Pinsir before it, Shedinja is somewhat apathetic about Justin's commands. Though it came from the shedded skin of Nincada (who loves Justin so dearly), its apathetic attitude carries over to its loyalty. It did, however, have a telepathic conversation with Regirock and figure out that it was going to blow up, killing Justin, Pan and a bunch of others. It warned the other pokemon (with notable nonchalance) but Chi-Chi, Pan's Pachirisi, was able to stop the explosion. Links Profile Page Current Levels Post The Ubiquitous Umbra of the Unending Underground Operation Wounded Snake Lockdown Lackadaisical Repose and Leery Rascals at Loch Ranch When Crime Pays Category:Characters